Jinx
by BreeLand
Summary: Summary: "I hate water…" I said to Charles. "It gives me the creeps." He laughed. "I think that you just hate everything." Erik actually cracked a smile at that. "Yes, she does." "She probably has a list." "You guys actually might be right!" I began sarcastically. "I hate you both for making me do this, so there's a start to my list!" Erik/Oc/Charles (New Version)


_**A/N: I previously wrote this story but, by time I got to chapter two I hated it. This is the new revised version. I like it a lot better than the other version. :) Hope you enjoy ~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men. I only own my character Nina. :)**

* * *

**Summary: "I hate water…" I said to Charles. "It gives me the creeps." He laughed. "I think that you just hate everything." Erik actually cracked a smile at that. "Yes, she does." "She probably has a list." "You guys actually might be right!" I began sarcastically. "I hate you both for making me do this, so there's a start to my list." Charles/OC/Erik**

Jinx

Chapter One

…

Auschwitz Extermination Camp

Poland

1944

…

A hand was pressed to the small of Katarina's back as her brother and her walked in sync. Four Nazi guards surrounded them; two in the front and two in the back. Her eyes scanned the area as they made their way through the horrid camp. She watched as the prisoners did harsh labor before they would be killed. The small girl's teeth chewed on her lip. Her eyes pulled away from the display of agony.

Alois, her brother, tapped the girl's arm. He gave her a harsh glance, telling her to stop biting at her bottom lip. The two of them knew better than to talk when they were around others. A glance was all they needed to uses to communicate.

Once they had reached the building, the guards gave their respect to Alois. They parted, opening the door for them and allowed the siblings to enter alone. They walked through the unfamiliar hallways quickly. Katarina could tell that her brother had been here before. He was moving throughout the building without a problem, no a single flaw.

"How long are we in Poland," she questioned in English. Her english was close to perfection, though, Alois believed that it still needed work.

Her brother smiled and then spoke, "If everything goes well," he paused and looked at the small girl, "then a while." He sounded absolutely flawless in the language. No hesitation, no cracks; it was as if it was his first language.

"And if it goes badly?"

He didn't dare to hesitate, "It won't," he reassured simply.

In less than a minute, they had come to a felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Whatever was behind that door was important. Her brother kneeled down to her height. "Katarina," he whispered lightly, "Schatz, Sei jetzt ein gutes Mädchen."

She nodded, understanding that this was serious. A smirked spread across his face. "Sehr gut," he stated, patting the child on the head. He reached for the door handle and opened it.

A man sat at his desk with a grin on his face as the two walked in. Rina had met many of her brother's "friends" but never in her life had she seen this man. She had a feeling in her gut that she didn't like this man, and something told her that she would never like him.

Alois greeted the man calling him by his first name; Klaus. Klaus returned the favor by calling her brother by Alois. T_hey must have known each other for a long time,_ Katarina thought as she watched them greet each other.

Once they were all seated, Alois and Klaus conducted a conversation. Kat zoned out, not really understanding the grown up talk. She still acted as though she was paying attention. The girl nodded and smiled when her brother did and laughed when the two men did as well.

Her eyes scanned the room just as they had scanned the camp. She noticed a boy. A boy about the age of eleven or twelve sat on the other side of the room. His head was down as if he didn't want to be there; and he probably didn't. Rina didn't even want to be there. She preferred her brother's home in Germany. It was a nice and quiet place away from the war.

For a slight second, the boy glanced up at her; his icy blue eyes showing little emotion. She was lost in his pupils as she stared back. Though they lacked emotion, he had such beautiful eyes. They reminded her of her mother's eyes.

"Sprichst du Englisch?" The unknown man, Klaus, questioned her. He must have caught the girl staring for too long.

Alois looked to his sister as she nodded, "ein bisschen," she whispered a little shy. The man nodded with a smile.

"Your name?"

She thought about it for a moment and then spoke, "I am Katarina." The way she said her name still held a German accent but, the rest of the sentence was perfect English.

Before Klaus could speak again, her brother spoke, "Katarina, I want you to show Mr. Schmidt what I told you never to show anyone."

In an instant, Katarina knew exactly what her brother was talking about but, she didn't understand why this Schmidt guy needed to see her 'gift'. Nonetheless, she stood up, pushed her chair in slowly, and looked at the two men without a word. Both of their eyes were locked on her, waiting to see what would happen. She even noticed a set of blue eyes in the back that were staring as well. She took a deep breath, exhaling after words.

Her eyes fluttered open but, they were no longer the hazel that they normally were, they were a light yellow color; her pupils were slits instead of circles. Her neat hair had untangled itself from its bun and was now flowing down her back. Two cat ears stood on top of her head flicking. A cat tail came from her dress and swayed behind her.

Klaus' smirk widened into a grin. It was like a child that had just found a pot of candy. He was on the edge of his seat, examining her long nails and feline, structure. Never had he seen a mutation that actually affected the appearance.

"She has extreme agility, speed, and reflexes," Alois stated proudly, "Let's just say, she's perhaps almost exactly like a human cat."

"Wunderbar," he muttered under his breath. He was bewildered by the small child. "She has complete control, no?"

Alois grinned, "We work on it."

Schmidt motioned for the boy in the back to come forward. The child hesitated but he came towards the group. "Katarina, this is Erik. The two of you will be working together for a little while," he said.

The feline mutant gave a slight smile to Erik who didn't return the favour. His eyes caught hers for a second time that day, showing her a lost expression. It was an expression that reminded her of a puppy.

"Ich bin Katarina," she said with a smile.

"Erik."

…

Las Vegas, Nevada

Night

...

The wind was knocked out of her when Azazel's fist rammed straight into her stomach but, she quickly recovered. Katarina did a quick back flip, trying to gain distance from the red mutant. The last strands of blonde hair that was in a bun came out in messy waves; her elastic fell to the floor. Her hazel eyes shot up to look at his, a smirk dancing on his face. Her left hand wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth. A smirk of her own formed.

Before another second could pass, Azazel teleported behind her, Rina quickly did a roundhouse kick, hitting him to the ground. The red devil poofed once again, this time to her right. His tail shot her way but, she caught it, twisting it in a painful way. Anger crossed his blue eyes as they continued their combat.

He took hold of her tail, twisting it as she had down to him. It didn't bother her nearly as much as it bothered him. She released his tail, sucker punching him in the face. He poofed, still holding onto her tail. The two of them both ended up falling to the ground. Pain spiked up the back of Rina yet, she tried to get up. Azazel picked her up by a lock of hair. Her tail snaked around his neck, pulling tightly.

Both of them refused to let go. Azazel tugged more and more at her hair as Katarina choked him tighter and tighter. Neither one of them was going to lose this battle. A sudden whistle was heard and the two stopped. They looked at each other and sighed. Emma was ruining their fun!

Azazel extended his hand with a knowing look. Rina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she said, "Let's go, da," she mocked him her fake russian accent. The red mutant smiled and took her hand and they poofed.

"What was so important that-" Katarina stopped herself, when she saw the scared man on the ground. A smirk danced across her faces as she folded her arms. "Oh, company."

Shaw glanced to the woman with a grin, "Play nice Katarina. Sei jetzt ein gutes Mädchen bitte."

The feline mutant nodded, "Ja, ich weiß," she agreed in a light whisper. Kat moved closer, trying to get a better look at the colonel that was sitting on the floor. The smirk on her face grew until it was from ear to ear.

Shaw glanced to the red mutant and then back to the frightened man, "We wouldn't want the colonel to be late, now would we."

Azazel walked up to the 49 year old, extending his hand. He muttered something in Russian, commanding the man to grab onto his had. In a second, the red devil poofed away, along with the colonel.


End file.
